Soft as Silk
by johnnyjoestar2315
Summary: A modern Gyjo one shot, in this fanfiction Johnny and Gyro are dating. Also, Johnny can walk, but needs crutches and is very fragile.


Johnny sat lazily on the couch, silently waiting for his boyfriend to return home to their small city apartment. Him and Gyro had been friends for years before they finally decided to come to term with their feelings for each other and become boyfriends.

They had been dating for a couple weeks when Johnny had to move in with Gyro due to his parents not supporting him or his lifestyle anymore. The ex jockey had become crippled from a gunshot as a teen but miraculously got better after many procedures and hard work. He could walk, but only with a crutch for now. Gyro had helped him get through a lot of rough patches in his life and he was thankful to finally be dating him, though there was one thing Johnny craved from his boyfriend. He craved to have sex for the first time with Gyro, to feel his broad body as they made love on a soft bed. He knew he had to make his move before he became impatient and restless about it.

He jolted back to consciousness when he heard the door click open. He turned to see his boyfriend at the doorway. His long blonde hair was neatly combed and his beard perfectly shaved in patches on either side of his face. He was wearing high rise skinny jeans and a leather jacket with a black t-shirt. The shirt showed off his fit body and Johnny couldn't help but lick his lips. Johnny smiled and looked him up at down slowly.

"Hey Gyro. Did you get the groceries?" He called from the couch. Gyro set down his motorcycle helmet along with two large paper bags packed full of food on the counter.

"Yep! Got everything on the list that you gave me," he made his way over the the couch and kissed Johnny's forehead. Johnny smiled and nuzzled into the kiss before pulling Gyro on the couch and laying on his lap.

"You hungry? If you are there's plenty of stuff to choose from" Gyro added as he looked down at Johnny who was comfortably resting on his lap. Johnny just shrugged and shook his head.

"Nah. I had a big lunch. If I get hungry I will just get a snack later," he sighed as he stroked Gyro's thigh with his fingertip.

"Yeah me neither. We ate some of that mediocre Italian food. It was filling, but tasteless. People in America need to learn how to cook real Italian," Gyro snorted as he ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair.

Johnny laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah whatever Mr. Food Critic," he giggled as he playfully hit Gyro's arm. Gyro laughed back and sighed.

Gyro reached for the remote and clicked on the tv. He turned to a old western movie that was halfway done playing already. Gyro started to watch it, his eyes fixed on the TV in front of him. Johnny wasn't too focused on the movie, instead he just looked up dreamily at Gyro's face.

"You have such beautiful eyes," Johnny purred as he ran his fingers through Gyro's long soft hair. Gyro looked down at him, a bit surprised at the sudden compliment, but he soon started to smile warmly.

"So are yours. They are like the ocean. They are big and cute too," he cooed as he stared down into Johnny's blue eyes. Johnny smiled and blushed when he had praised him like that, never taking compliments to seriously unless they were from Gyro.

"Kiss me," Johnny demanded cutely, parting his lips as he hoisted himself up, bringing his face closer to Gyro's. Gyro chuckled and nodded before giving Johnny a quick peck on the lips. When Gyro pulled away Johnny kept his eyes close, his lips looked like they where searching for Gyro's, but couldn't find them. Johnny slowly opened his eyes when he realised Gyro wasn't going to kiss him longer. Johnny looked up with an unsatisfied expression and pouted like a needy child.

"Comon I want a real kiss. One with some passion," he said greedily as he wrapped his arms around Gyro's shoulders. Gyro raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he looked at Johnny.

"Alright, if you really want one that bad," he sighed, giving into the boy's antics. He put a hand on Johnny's cheek and pulled his face up to his own. He passionately kissed Johnny, closing his eyes again when he did.

Johnny closed his eyes and kissed back, enjoying the feeling of Gyro's soft lips against his own. Johnny knew Gyro would probably break the kiss soon so he took the chance to pull himself up and straddle his lap. Gyro let out a small noise of surprise into the kiss and pulled away from Johnny, blushing and keeping his hands cupped around Johnny's face.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked up at Johnny who was now on his lap with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. His response came off as confused rather than defensive or denying.

"I dunno~" Johnny said mescheiviously as he leaned down and began to kiss Gyro again. Gyro didn't kiss back at first and watched the smaller boy kiss his unmoving lips hungrily.

Gyro shivered a bit, never having seen Johnny quite like this. He had always thought of Johnny as an innocent type rather than a sexual one. But the way Johnny kissed him with such skill and passion made him think he was definitely not messing around now.

Gyro finally began to kiss back with the same desire painted on his lips as he did. Gyro blushed, feeling embarrassed he had put this off so long with Johnny. He guessed it was because he was so focused on protecting him, but this time was different.

Johnny's lips slowly found their way to Gyro's jawline and was now kissing down it slowly, working his way to Gyro's neck. He latched onto it and began to kiss and suck, eventually nibbling and nipping Gyro. He admired the love bites he marked Gyro up with, it was like he was marking his territory of the beautiful man.

Gyro released a lewd moan, making his face flush with embarrassment and cover his mouth, grunting into his hand as he did. He saw Johnny smirk proudly and reach up to pin his wrist against the couch so he would stop muffiling his moans.

"I wanna hear you," he heard Johnny muttered as he bit down harder on Gyro's neck, making a small shiver shoot down his spine.

"What're you trying to do?" Gyro breathed as the smaller male kissed and nipped at his skin. Johnny looked up at him smugly and rolled his eyes.

"You asked me that already," Johnny giggled as he ran his hands down Gyro's chest. "But since you are so presistant to find out...I guess I will just have to show you~" Johnny smirked before starting to grind his hips on Gyro's.

Gyro's face turned bright red as he felt the friction against his crotch. He looked up at Johnny, flustered and in a bit of shock. He was trying to contain himself and not get hard already, after all he had to hold back for so long it was like torture to try to contain himself.

"Don't be shy now~ I am your boyfriend after all," Johnny said slyly as he continued to grind into Gyro, trying to get him hard.

Gyro knew he was right, he was his boyfriend. He could touch and kiss Johnny all he wanted as long as both were into it. Gyro clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he tried to conceal moans from escaping his lips. He pulled his hands away from being pinned and put them on Johnny's ass. Johnny gasped silently and bit his lip, smirked and glad he was now winning Gyro over. Johnny playfully wiggled in his lap and ran one hand up his shirt to his abs. He squeezed and grunted in satisfaction when he felt how soft it was.

"Johnny...I want to touch you," Gyro said shakily as he looked up at Johnny with lustfilled eyes. Johnny licked his lips as he heard Gyro say that, feeling proud he had successfully seduced Gyro.

"You didn't even have to ask. Touch me everywhere and anywhere, cowboy~" he teased as he breathed hotly on Gyro's lips, nipping his bottom lip once.

Johnny didn't have any time before Gyro had him in his arms and was carrying him to the bedroom, lazily shutting the TV off as he walked.

Johnny squeaked as he was tossed onto the bed and instantly mounted by the large male. Johnny shivered and whimpered as Gyro ran his hands up his hoodie and shirt, loving the feeling of his torso being touched by the big and strong hands.

His skin was so soft and smooth Gyro could barley contain himself any longer. He needed more. He quickly pulled off Johnny's hoodie with little help from the small male, Johnny wanted to tease Gyro who was acting like a virgin teen who was about to have sex for the first time. Johnny thought it was cute.

Eventually Gyro got the shirt and hoodie off then pulled away Johnny's pants and underwear, causing Johnny to stir slightly as the air hit his bare skin.

Johnny was laying there with an innocent and flustered expression, his petite body was completely naked and stretched out. His back was arched, causing a lovely curve to his small body. He was blushing and panting as he gripped the sheets underneath him to keep his body steady.

Gyro couldnt help himself anymore and began to ravage the smaller man's body with his tounge, gliding it over his chest, stomach, and neck. He left love bites all over the perfectly blemishless skin, decorating his body with the small hickies. Johnny's body was hot and Gyro could tell he got fully hard as he worked his mouth on his body.

"Ah-mmm," Johnny stifled a few moans as Gyro mouthed his sensitive torso so aggressively and skillfully.

He touched Johnny and let his senses get taken over by pure lust as his hands traveled over his chest and stomach. His body was small and warm, stirring under his fingers and tounge as they glided over him. His skin was so soft and delicate, it felt like it could be easily pierced and damaged. The way he shivered under the sensual touches drove Gyro insane. At this point Gyro was very hard underneath his pants and underwear, causing a noticeable buldge in his jeans.

Johnny let out a few high pitched moans and groans before slowly sitting up and digging through his bedside drawer, leaving Gyro's hands craving more as he left him. He dug for awhile until he pulled out a small tube and a condom. Gyro blushed deeply as he looked at the items.

"Why do you have those?" Gyro quickly asked, as he stared at Johnny bashfully. Johnny chuckled at the embarrassed response from Gyro, thinking about how cute his flustered face looked.

"I have them because I have a boyfriend who I've wanted to fuck since we were just friends. These are brand new, see? Still sealed. Ive had them here for awhile...decided that just in case we needed them I might as well have them around," he said as he held the new bottle of lube up to Gyro. "I was just waiting for when you could finally get some good use out of them," he added.

Gyro smirked and pushed Johnny onto his back before wrapping his hand around his dick and pumping it slowly. Johnny let out a shaky moan at the unexpected touch, closing his eyes and leaving his mouth agape.

"I will help you get good use out of them~" Gyro purred as he poured some lube onto his fingers. Johnny shivered and nodded before looking back up at Gyro with large blue eyes that almost looked unsure, although Johnny knew this was something he had been craving.

"Relax, it will make this a lot less painful if you do," Gyro said in a hushed voice. Johnny obeyed him and let out a long exhale before nodding. Gyro teased Johnny's entrance with his finger for a little bit, feeling as Johnny shifted slightly at the touch.

Gyro started by slipping one finger inside of Johnny. Johnny gasped and blushed as he turned his gaze away. Gyro started to thrust his one finger for a little before adding a second one. Johnny whimpered quietly, but wasnt moaning yet. He sounded like he was in pain.

Gyro decided that he probably hasn't hit his prostate yet, but he would find it soon enough and when he did it would make it alot better for Johnny. Gyro continued to thrust his fingers keeping his eyes locked on Johnny's expression. He thrust his fingers in a bit longer before slipping his fingers out. Johnny bit his lip and gripped the sheets tighter.

"G-Gyro," Johnny panted as he stared up at him with large eyes. Although it hurt he knew it would feel better soon enough, and he now wanted Gyro badly. Gyro thought for a moment and threw the condom aside, shrugging as he did.

"I haven't had sex in years and I know I'm all clean. I would tell you if I had any STDs. Plus, I've never tried it with a guy but ive heard its better without a condom," he chuckled as he began to slick up his member with the wet lube egarly. Johnny nodded.

"If you say so..." Johnny looked up at him hungrily. Gyro licked his lips and put his dick on Johnny's entrance.

"Ive been dying to finally do this to you. Ive had to hold myself back for a long time," Gyro muttered as he stared intensely down at Johnny with half lidded eyes, lowering himself so his face was close to Johnny's, breathing hotly on his lips. Johnny parted his lips and panted desperately, starting to try to tug his shirt away.

"Gyro...I've wanted to do this with you too. Dont hold back, please!" He whimpered as he pulled Gyro's shirt off and put his hands on his back.

Gyro breathed hotly on his neck before slowly sliding himself into Johnny all at once. Johnny whimpered loudly and dug his nails into Gyro's back by instinct, feeling great pain at first because of Gyro's size. Johnny panted and let out small whines almost like a puppy, letting himself get adjusted. Gyro was groaning, not even flinching at the clawing on his back.

"I'm gonna move Johnny," he muttered as he started to slowly thrust. Johnny threw his head back and moaned loudly, trying to adjust to the thrusting from something so large. He slid his nails down Gyro's back, leaving a trail of small red scratch marks as he went.

"Ahhh~ Gyro! There, right there!" He wailed as he panted with his mouth agape, tounge poking out of his mouth. Whenever Gyro hit a certain part of his body Johnny would see stars and experience the most powerful pleasure he had ever felt in his entire life. His face was red now, a bit of drool dribbled down the side of his lips as he moaned and panted, silently cursing and begging for more.

Gyro groaned as he put his hand on Johnny's hips and hoisted them up so he could thrust easier. Johnny turned his head so it was on its side on the pillow and moaned loudly, blinking back tears of pleasure. Gyro began to thrust faster and more hungrily, biting his plump lips a bit as he did.

"Aah~ nn-Johnny," he grunted as he bucked his hips into Johnny roughly. Gyro wasn't the type of guy to call out names as he had sex but this was completely different. He had never felt this turned on by a partner in his life and it felt amazing.

Johnny only moaned in response as he looked up at Gyro with eyes that were teary with pleasure, letting a couple small tear drops stream down his face. As Gyro roughly thrust in Johnny tried to lean up, weakly puckering his lips with half lidded eyes that struggled to stay open. He fell back unsuccessfully onto the pillow, releasing a long frustrated moan and cursing silently.

"Kiss me," Johnny gasped as a bit of drool dripped out of his agape mouth and dribbled down his chin. Gyro didn't have to think twice before sloppily kissing Johnny's lips, moaning deeply into the kiss as he did.

The way that Gyro roughly thrust into him drove Johnny crazy. In the midst of the sloppy kiss Johnny had to take a few breaks to pant for air and moan before pulling his head back down to kiss him again.

Johnny felt a few tears streak down his face again. It was mostly because of the pleasure he was feeling but some of it was because of the closeness he felt with the man he loved so much, causing him to hold Gyro closer.

"G-y-ro, I l-love y-ou," he managed to say in between moans and the force of Gyro's thrusts. Gyro looked down at him with half lidded eyes then kissed him lovingly, still roughly pounding him into the bed as he did. The bed audibly created and rocked from the action on top of it.

"Ti amo," Gyro muttered back. Gyro ran his hands all over Johnny's small body before grabbing his hard member and stroking it roughly. Johnny moaned louder in a high pitched tone, pulling his head away and throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Johnny I'm gonna come," Gyro panted as he thrust in again more forcefully. Johnny bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes and preparing to be filled by Gyro.

"Ahhh~!" Gyro moaned before cumming inside of Johnny. Gyro hadn't came so much in his whole life and it felt so amazing he felt like he could melt.

"Gyro~!" Johnny wailed as he also came in Gyro's hand, arching his pelvis desperately as he rode out his orgasm before he fell lazily back onto the bed. Johnny's chest heaved for air as he felt Gyro's cum inside of him. Gyro also panted before shakily pulling out of Johnny and flopping down beside him on the bed.

Johnny caught his breath and instantly nuzzled Gyro and curled up next to him. He pressed himself against Gyro's firm body and sighed happily. He felt sore, but he didnt care. After all, he did tell Gyro not to hold back.

"That was amazing...you are amazing," Gyro panted as he also snuggled back up to Johnny.

"It was fantastic...that was my first time with another man..." Johnny said breathily as he held onto Gyro. Gyro looked down at him warmly and smiled.

"I know...sorry for being too rough. I just couldn't control myself, you're so hot. Tell me if I ever hurt you, ok?" Gyro asked as he stared into his aqua eyes.

"I didnt mind how rough it was. I enjoyed it a lot. Though I probably wont walk normal for a week. I cant believe we waited so long...now we have to do it more often," he chuckled as he burried his face into Gyro's large chest. Gyro snickered and nodded in agreement.

"I would be happy to. You are my boyfriend so we can do it whenever you'd like if we both are up to it," Gyro kissed Johnny's cheek. Johnny smiled and pulled Gyro down to kiss his lips passionately. The pasisonate kiss lingered for a little before they pulled apart from it slowly, staring at each other with happy half lidded eyes.

"Johnny you have such perfect skin...Its kinda like silk" Gyro smiled as he ran his hand over Johnny's body. Johnny grinned at the compliment and ran his hand over Gyro's abs and chest in return.

"You have the perfect body. You have to use all your strength next time we do it. Next time I want you to destroy me...maybe use those stronge arms to pin me down," Johnny said, biting his lip as he gripped Gyro.

"You're sadistic," Gyro laughed as he playfully toyed with Johnny's hair. "But if you want it that bad im sure we can arrange something," he added with a wink.

"I love you," Johnny muttered sleepily as he closed his eyes slowly. Gyro ran his fingers through Johnny's silky hair slowly.

"I love you too," he said sincerely as he also closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Johnny's body up against his own. Johnny smiled then drifted off to sleep in Gyro's embrace. Gyro closed his eyes soon after and peacefully fell asleep against Johnny's silky and soft skin.


End file.
